<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Submitting To Love by Subbed_Demon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637274">Submitting To Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subbed_Demon/pseuds/Subbed_Demon'>Subbed_Demon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Feminization, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Petplay, Spanking, sexwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subbed_Demon/pseuds/Subbed_Demon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being let go from his firm, Shiro is just on a streak of bad luck. That's when his friend Matt shares a rarity. A rich, young man wants to pay for a tall strapping man to put him in his place. Keith, CEO of the firm Shiro was fired from, has all the power and money he could want. And it's frustrating. He wants someone who can just take it out of his hands. To unwind him, to take charge of some area of his life. And he certainly doesn't mind paying someone to do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Submitting To Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takashi Shirogane just seemed to have a life beset with bad luck. Having a degenerative disease that took expensive meds, losing an arm and his parents to a motor accident, it was one thing after another. Even when he managed to get a job at Daibazaal, the pharmacy firm that made his medicine for his disease, his fiancé broke off the marriage because he didn't want to move into the city where Shiro needed to work. But it was finally turning around. He had good healthcare provided by the firm, he had a six-figure salary, and he was on the track to higher management. Then, his worst day arrived. </p>
<p>All because in a single report meant for taxes, he forgot to carry the five. It cost the firm almost 100k in fines.</p>
<p>It was the shareholders who made the decision. His was canned, and it was another punch to the gut. He had rent that he wouldn't be able to afford, and medicine he needed that he couldn't pay. But on this worst day, his best friend Matt came with an extremely odd solution.</p>
<p>Matt had him meet for coffee at lunch, just as reality was setting in on Shiro and the panic began to get to him. </p>
<p>"You've heard of sugar Daddy's before, right?" Matt said, nonchalantly. Shiro was taken aback but nodded. "What about sugar Baby's?"</p>
<p>Shiro just stared at Matt. Sugar Baby's? "That's new to me." </p>
<p>"It's a fairly new game in town. There are a bunch of high-strung upper crust people with far too much responsibility and pressure." Matt sipped his coffee with a smirk. "I guess they just want release. I imagine having to be in that level of control for that long needs balance. Wanting someone to take charge of home life." Matt winked knowingly. "Of their sex life. It makes sense."</p>
<p>"But why would you think it'd fit for me?" Shiro was genuinely confused. </p>
<p>Matt sighed, exasperated not for the first time with his friend. "Have you looked at yourself? You're fucking tall, jacked to the gills, and you have a face that looks like it was carved from marble. Not to mention, you told me you were tired of Adam's vanilla kinks. What a perfect way to indulge, right? Besides," Matt shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "this firing is going to blacklist you for every comparable position in the whole city, for at least six months."</p>
<p>Shiro knew he was right. Daibazaal was one of the most prestigious firms in the whole East Coast. Putting it on his resume was not going to fly, and even if he didn't tell them, they'd find out. He had to pay rent, and no other job would make that happen.</p>
<p>"Ok, so where did you find out about this?" </p>
<p>"Funny thing about working in tech," Matt said, "is that you come across a lot of odd shit. And I may peruse some... Sites that offer stuff to my liking. It's all legit, no shady stuff!" Shiro was looking more than a little skeptical.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to end up tied in a basement, with some guy saying, 'It rubs the lotion on its skin'?" Shiro trusted Matt but knew enough about the world to ask questions.</p>
<p>"I mean, if you want that, yeah," said Matt with wicked grin. "But this is a bit different, trust me. What I've got checks out, you need a job, and you will be SET, I promise." </p>
<p>Shiro didn't necessarily like how Matt was grinning so widely, but he had to admit, he was between a rock and a hard place. He needed his medication, unless he wanted his health to go downhill. Again.</p>
<p>"At least tell me his name." </p>
<p>"You'll find out, just trust me. I'll have it set up before the evening." Leave it to Matt to not only be his wingman but manage it in a way that took care of his financial situation as well. He just hoped whoever it was wasn't a crusty old creep.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Keith Kogane was everything people could imagine in a young business prodigy. He had managed to get a business degree before he was 20 and had risen to be the CEO of Daibazaal Pharmaceuticals before he was 24. Sharp in dress and wit, ruthless in his business, he was clearly set to be an unparalleled giant in the industry. He worked like a madman and managed his firm while most people his age were still getting into college. He certainly wasn't entirely self-made. His uncle Lotor had found at age 17.</p>
<p>Who would have known the orphan had a VERY wealthy uncle who could put in a few words to help set him up? It was as perfect as it could have been, considering Keith had had it with the foster care system. He let Lotor take him under his wing. 17 years of birthday presents gave him the tuition he needed to get into business school, and Keith was bound and determined to make damn sure he never would have to rely on anyone else financially. </p>
<p>He also stood out as a CEO for many other reasons.</p>
<p>Keith cared for more than just the bottom line. He had pressed his company into developing treatments for rare illnesses that were not nearly as profitable the shareholders liked. Not only that, but he made damn sure his employees were taken care as best he could. But as he settled into his place, Keith found himself endlessly frustrated. Try as he might, it was always a battle with his shareholders over the direction of the company. He still felt bad for that poor bastard who made a simple math mistake. One problem of thousands.</p>
<p>It was his uncle that had suggested he put the add out. </p>
<p>"You have so much control, Keith, and you have to keep everything under wraps. When was the last time you put that power in someone else's hands?" Lotor had called one lunch, a pitiable ear for his nephew’s woes.</p>
<p>The truth was Keith had never done that. In foster care, through business school, and even onto his work, that usually led to being abused, ousted, or losing out against someone else in a deal. </p>
<p>"I haven't even tried," Keith admitted. </p>
<p>"What about in your sex life?"</p>
<p>"It's nonexistent and has been for a while." Keith didn't mind talking non nonchalantly with his uncle. They had done quite a lot of talking ever since Lotor found him and took him away from the hell that had been being an adolescent in foster care. </p>
<p>"Well, I have an idea."</p>
<p>That was how Keith found himself looking over far too many applications on his lunch break. Lotor's suggested site was as thorough as Keith could hope. Background checks, photos, interests, the works. All of them men, applying for the chance to be an at home Dom Daddy at his pay. It certainly hadn't been hard for Keith to be convinced of Lotor's idea. After all, it was draining him endlessly to always be at the head of everything. He needed to let go. And here was the opportunity to find someone he could trust, interview and vet. It still boggled his mind at how many men were jumping at the chance. He hadn't revealed who he was on the site, for fear of what the press would say. Just going by his photos, his profile, and the pay, this stream of men throwing themselves at him was almost overwhelming him to the point of giving up.</p>
<p>But at lunch today, he finally caught up with the back log. It had been a weeks’ worth of applications, and there was even one from an hour ago. Keith took up the last application, drinking his coffee, when he choked and spit it out upon reading the name. </p>
<p>Takashi Shirogane.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>True to his word, Matt had done all the work to get Shiro on the site. He took a few pics, pressed him for questions, and had managed to get Shiro to take off his shirt and flex. If it had been anyone else, Shiro would have died of embarrassment, or wrote it all off.</p>
<p>Shiro was pretty sure that the whole thing was a wasted endeavor, that this was not going to work at all. So, when Matt called him at 4pm, telling him he had a dinner appointment with someone interested in taking him up on the offer, he damn near shit a brick.</p>
<p>"Say again?"</p>
<p>"I said, get your ass in the shower, pick your best suit, and be at the Atlas restaurant by 7pm tonight. You have an interested Sugar Baby, and you are going to be thanking me on knelt knees after."</p>
<p>"How did it go through so-"</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter." Shiro heard Matt's smug grin through the phone. "Someone wants to meet you, and you are going to shine yourself up and be presentable. This is going to make your salary at Daibazaal look like a fucking joke." </p>
<p>Left with no other options, Shiro did as Matt bade, confused but determined to see it through.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The Atlas was just about the most expensive restaurant in the whole city. It screamed high dining at fifty-dollar martinis and three-digit priced appetizers. It also was home to more than a few private dining areas in the tallest skyscraper around. Shiro felt cheap walking in. At first, he was sure security would turn him away, but upon giving his name, he was escorted to one of those private eating areas. It was beautiful, the sunset just low enough to give the sky echoes of purple and orange, flooding into velvet chairs and exotic wood tables.</p>
<p>And sitting at that table was none other than Keith Kogane, the CEO of Daibazaal. He sat almost regal, tailored suit, manicured fingers, expensive haircut, and still painfully as gorgeous as when Shiro first saw a picture of him. Sitting at the table.</p>
<p>Sitting where his proposed Sugar Baby was supposed to be. That can't be right. </p>
<p>Shiro turned around on a dime, heading back around to the elevator which had brought him up, when he heard a throat clear. </p>
<p>"I believe you are the one who applied for the position, yes?"</p>
<p>Shiro turned around to see Keith giving him a devastating grin. He walked back, smiling shyly as he took the seat opposite his former CEO. </p>
<p>"I'm-" started Shiro, but Keith cut him off.</p>
<p>"Takashi Shirogane, former mid-level management in accounting with Daibazaal. 29 years old, no criminal history, you have a bachelor’s in accounting, on your way to being a fine asset to my company if not for an error that cost the firm 105 hundred thousand dollars. You live alone on the east side of the city and are unwed. You currently take our Galra medication for a neurodegenerative disease that is the only product to help with your condition on the market. You have one of our prototype prosthetic limbs for a limb loss from a car crash when you were ten. You have no family in the states." Keith sipped the wine in front of him. "Did I miss anything important?"</p>
<p>Shiro felt hot around the collar at how much Keith knew of his life. "Um, I have two fake teeth?" Keith smiled wider, a cat looking at its cream. </p>
<p>"I do my research, especially for something like this." He took another sip of wine and folded his hands together. "You know who I am, so there is no need to introduce myself. First, before business, food, wine? Something to drink? You don't need to worry about the bill, even if you don't go through with this, I'll cover cost."</p>
<p>Shiro licked his lips, his mouth dry. "Some water, please?" </p>
<p>Keith motioned to the corner, and a waiter who had been perfectly hidden in the shadows poured the glass in front of Shiro. "And, um, I don't know what to order, I've never been here before?" Keith nodded.</p>
<p>"Steak, medium rare," Keith said to the waiter, giving Shiro another look over. "Prawns, white wine with garlic sauté." The waiter was off at once. "Now, while we wait for the food, let’s get down to the brass tax." Keith looked Shiro full in the face. "I need someone to dominate me at home. I mean just that. Sex, I wouldn't mind some BDSM, control over what I eat, where I sit, what I do. I want you to have control of me, within reason, when I am off the clock. I want you to rule over me with care, to own me."</p>
<p>The way Keith said that, so clear and open, made Shiro's mouth fall open. It was akin to some ruler wanting to be someone else's plaything. </p>
<p>"I know what I want, you pass the necessary requirements, and most of all," Keith put a finger to his lips, "you are my type of man. In return for your services, not only will you have complete healthcare, I'm going to pay you $300 thousand dollars a year, with a month vacation time throughout the year you can use at any time, and a three month grace period with pay should our contract end. You will have room and board with me, free of rent, and you can walk away from this at any time. I have the paperwork filled out, you need only sign and agree with my terms. I'm open to negotiation, but I believe that this is a most agreeable proposition."</p>
<p>Keith sat back, eyeing Shiro with that same Cheshire grin. Meanwhile, Shiro was, quite frankly, stunned. He had just been blindsided by probably the best job he would ever have, laid out by the most powerful man in the city. And it was all for him to be a live-in dom.</p>
<p>"I- this is a lot to take in," Shiro stammered. </p>
<p>"I know. Best get it all in the open. Frankly, I'm ready to get you back to my place tonight." Keith eyed Shiro, and a tingle went up his back. Keith was practically eye fucking him. </p>
<p>"I need to know, first. Why me?"</p>
<p>Keith sighed. "First, you desperately need a job and your medication. Second," he winked, "you could rag doll me without trying. Third," Keith hesitated for the first time. "I do feel that your termination was uncalled for. It was not my wish, as you were an exemplary employee. I tried to get the shareholders of the firm to see that, and the overrode me. I don't like losing completely. And lastly," he said as a plate of steaming steak and prawn was set in front of Shiro, "you are just so damn good to look at." </p>
<p>Shiro was lost for words. He took a bite of steak instead of trying for speech, finding it was his taste for steak down to a t. He chewed and thought. </p>
<p>"So, is this a pity job?" </p>
<p>Keith's face fell. He had not expected that. </p>
<p>"No, no, and no." He looked angry. "I don't do pity. I do empathy, but pity is not something I indulge. I want a service, you are qualified for said service, and I believe I've made that clear." He bristled, face turning just a touch red. Shiro kind of liked seeing Keith put off his cool attitude.</p>
<p>"Good," said Shiro. "Then let’s see if you're serious. Just to test your resolve, get on your hands and knees and crawl over to me."</p>
<p>Keith eyed Shiro, took another sip of wine, and got up from his chair. He dropped down to his hands and knees and crawled around the table to Shiro. The look of a man who got everything he wanted, listening to HIM, crawling over to HIM, had his ears pumping with a racing heart.</p>
<p>"I guess a little taster for myself wouldn't hurt," said Keith, as he got to the side of Shiro's chair. Shiro moved the chair back, and held out a hand for Keith's head, rubbing his hair deferentially. </p>
<p>"Good boy," said Shiro, almost high with the sight. "Now, open your mouth."</p>
<p>Keith opened his mouth lazily, his violet eyes hazy. Shiro unzipped his pants and fished out his already half hard dick.  </p>
<p>"Let's see if you can take what I give you." Shiro looked Keith in the eyes. "Suck my dick, baby." If Keith had any reservations, he didn't show it.</p>
<p>Keith crawled forward, and on his knees, took Shiro's cock in his hands. With how thin his fingers were, it looked obscene. He stroked it and bent his head forward, and gave it a lick, then another. He drew another long lick from the base to the tip and took it in his mouth. Shiro moaned as Keith began to bob up and down, using his hands to stroke the length that wasn't yet in his mouth. </p>
<p>"That's it, good boy," Shiro said, and Keith whined as he took the cock as deep as his mouth could manage. Shiro's fingers combed through the man's hair, gently pushing Keith down and letting him back up. "But I think what you really want is-" Shiro took a gamble, and grabbed Keith's head with both his hands, and thrust up in his chair to force his cock further into Keith's mouth. Keith balked, and choked, but didn't try to back away. Tears came down his eyes as Shiro fucked his mouth the best he could from his seated position. The little moans and sounds Keith made as he used his mouth was fucking /perfect/. Far too quickly, Shiro was close. </p>
<p>He pulled Keith off his dick, allowing him to breathe. His dick throbbed, the ache of delaying his orgasm more than an act of will power, but the look of Keith, breathing hard, face strewn with saliva and clearly in need was beautiful. Keith took a seat back on his knees, a pronounced erection evident from his pants.</p>
<p>"You're fucking serious," breathed Shiro. He took his dick in his hand and slapped it on Keith's face. "Good boy." He leaned back on his seat, taking in the view. He had just face fucked Keith Kogane, and damn, this felt good. "Go ahead and get back to your seat." Keith started to get to his feet. "No, I want you to crawl back to your seat." That invoked another whine from Keith, who went back to his hands and knees, doing exactly as Shiro said. Keith made it back into his chair, his hair disheveled and face flushed pink. He took a second to compose himself, before reaching down to a briefcase at his feet. He fumbled with the latch a little and pulled forward a little stack of papers with a pen. Keith pushed them over to Shiro, not looking him in the eye.</p>
<p>"Hey, look at me," said Shiro. Keith's eyes shot up at once. "Do you want this? Is this ok?" Shiro was calming down a little, and, thinking beyond his dick, knew he needed to hear it. </p>
<p>Keith nodded. </p>
<p>"Use your words, Keith." </p>
<p>"Yes, I want it," Keith said softly.</p>
<p>Shiro looked over the papers. Everything Keith had told him was in here, legal speak and all. He had the complete ability to walk away whenever, as did Keith, given the grace pay period either way. Shiro opened the fountain pen that surely cost more than any pen should and signed.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Keith found himself wanting to be at least a little annoyed with his uncle, but damn, he had been completely right. Of course, half of it was this man, this hunk of muscle and beauty. The truth was, he had seen Shiro on the first day he had begun work at Daibazaal.</p>
<p>Every now and then, he liked to dress a little more regularly, and it was amazing how just a touch of makeup could make Keith just unrecognizable enough to wonder through the work force. He had been drawn to the man the instant he set eyes upon him. When he read that application, he had just felt immediately vulnerable, in a trusting way. Shiro practically radiated comfort. That was how he found himself in the back of a limo, sitting across from his now hired Dom, wondering what was next. </p>
<p>Shiro looked almost abashed, but quite pleased. Keith wanted to sit closer but was letting Shiro mull over the situation. But all Keith could think about was getting back on his knees, of pleasing Shiro, of making damn sure he was good, that he listened, that- </p>
<p>"Hey," said Shiro, breaking the train of his explicit thoughts.</p>
<p>Keith sat up instantly. He grinned a little stupidly. Some back part of his mind registered that he felt drunk in a way that had nothing to do with the wine.</p>
<p>"Have you ever done this before?" asked Shiro, making eye contact. Keith kept his gaze, the act feeling more intimate than any other time he had looked another person in the eyes. </p>
<p>"No, this is a first," admitted Keith. "I don't think I've ever trusted people enough to try." Indeed, he hadn't. No one had ever deserved it, and no one would ever deserve it. Except...</p>
<p>"Why do you trust me?" asked Shiro. That was the question, wasn't it? Keith did trust him, a man he knew of, but hardly knew. But that wasn't necessarily true.</p>
<p>"You wouldn't remember." Keith cleared his voice and took up a slightly higher pitch. "Would you like another cup of coffee, Mr. Shirogane?" Shiro's jaw dropping was worth holding onto that bit until now. </p>
<p>Not only did Keith like to be around his company incognito, he took to playing intern often enough. It was one thing to see how a manager treated their superiors. It was another to watch how they treated their inferiors. Keith liked to know who was worth promoting and who wasn't. He had played intern just often enough to know the difference. This led him into Shiro's office more than once, and he didn't disappoint.</p>
<p>"I like to play games, Mr. Shirogane," continued Keith in the same voice he had given him while taking reports to the copier or fetching food. "I have been playing them for a long time. And you are fun to play with." Keith had ended up gravitating to Shiro far more than others, his business persona and straight up kindness making him far too pleasant to avoid. But more than that, it was the interaction about two weeks before Shiro had been fired that sealed Keith's trust.</p>
<p>It had been highly inappropriate, as it had been every time Keith done before. Sexual harassment and inter office relations were always a pain in any company, and while the consensual relations weren't illegal, it was always something to avoid in higher management, as much as possible. So, Keith liked to stress that when he could. It was as simple as proposing a few... Favors...</p>
<p>It was a matter of separating the wheat from the chaff, of finding who would take advantage of an "impressionable intern", and who would have much more self-control. </p>
<p>Keith had leaned against Shiro's desk after getting him coffee one day. So far, anything Keith had "tested" him on, he had passed. Little things, to gauge his loyalty and good sense. </p>
<p>"Mr. Shirogane, do you get up to anything after work?" Keith had batted his eyes just slightly. </p>
<p>"Um," Shiro cleared his throat, "I tend to have a strict workout regiment, and other things like that."</p>
<p>"I bet you do..." Keith had said. Often, he thought of how Lotor would react to some of his tactics. He liked to think it would leave him rolling in laughter. "Do you want to catch a drink after work? Or a movie?" At this point, he pulled out a hard candy lollipop, and unwrapped it slowly before popping it in his mouth.</p>
<p>"Uh..." Shiro stared for a minute as Keith leaned, sucking on his lollipop. </p>
<p>"It's just, there's always so much work, when do you get up to some fun?" Keith felt bad for playing with this man, especially when it was purely for work.</p>
<p>"I'm very flattered, but no, thank you," Shiro said, taking a gulp, and looking back to his computer, red around the ears. Keith was impressed. He hated to pump his own looks, but even he knew he wasn't an unattractive man. Shiro had some decent self-control.</p>
<p>Of course, this had purely been for the purpose of promoting Shiro up the chain. He certainly thought Shiro was more than what he could want, but he was in business mode fully in his thought process. How was he to know Shiro would get fired? But then he saw that application...</p>
<p>Keith smiled, himself a little embarrassed to reveal that little stunt. </p>
<p>"I probably should apologize for that," he said, breaking eye contact. "It certainly was unprofessional. Some of my ideas of cultivating management is more than a little... Unorthodox."</p>
<p>"That's kind of brilliant, actually." Shiro grinned. "You act really well. I had no idea. That lollipop was a nice touch." He leaned back. "Well, that makes some sense." Keith beamed; the praise felt different than it otherwise would have been. "Since you haven't really done this before, though, let’s talk some boundaries." Keith blinked. "You know... Safe words, things too far for you. Stuff that makes you uncomfortable. Things you want." Keith nodded, thinking. </p>
<p>He realized then that he had really been in an odd state since sucking on Shiro's dick. He hadn't really had any worries, he was just in the moment, letting go of the reigns. Handing them over. For the first time in as long as he could remember, all his worries, thoughts and concerns of what could go wrong just... disappeared.</p>
<p>It was... Nice. </p>
<p>"I'll have to give that some thought," said Keith. The car ride was going on, and it would be a little longer before they got to Keith's home. </p>
<p>"While you're thinking on that, come here," said Shiro, opening his arm's in invitation. Keith slid off his seat and almost fell into Shiro's arms. </p>
<p>"Good boy," said Shiro. He held him close and started stroking Keith's hair. "That's it, just nuzzle in. Daddy's got you." Keith grinned. He didn't know how Shiro could be so natural at this, but it was like a switch had been flipped for Keith. Like he had been waiting for this for years, for when all the tension he had bundled up inside could just be released. Like he had been waiting for Shiro all his life.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Shiro sat with Keith in that limo. He was still waiting for the dream to end. In one day, he had been fired from what was sure to be the best job he could find and ended up being hired by his old boss for sex work, with the best pay he could imagine. He was waiting for when the shoe would drop, for him to wake up, for this all to come crashing down. And yet, here he was, a beautiful, rich man, in his arms, promising him the world. Second by second, it seemed more solid. </p>
<p>He had remembered that "intern". Thinking back, he couldn't understand how he hadn't seen it was the CEO of his company. Keith mastered the use of just enough make up and dress so as not to seem too different, but just enough. Shiro had been tempted badly that day. "Intern" Keith had come on strong, and that damn lollipop was sadistic. More so, it proved that Keith was a master of tactics, in more ways than one.</p>
<p>Matt's words, about how having so much control needed balance. Shiro couldn't help wondering how many years Keith had kept it all together. He was no stranger to self-discipline, but to get to where Keith was? The man must be made of granite. That certainly wasn't a life he wanted.</p>
<p>Shiro held Keith close, keeping a hand around his waist, and another in his hair. He just let Keith bask in the comfort of being held. After all, that was the true submission. Just letting it all go in the arms of another person. They'd get to the rest of it soon enough. A warmth in his belly started at the thought, but he put it down for now. His Sub needed this right now, and indeed, he would get it.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Keith had fallen asleep against Shiro's chest, in a more peaceful rest than he had gotten in many years. Shiro almost didn't want to wake him when the limo parked in the garage of the complex Keith called home. But being unaware of just how to get in, he gently shook Keith, whispering in his ear. </p>
<p>"Baby, I think we're home." Keith stirred awake, and Shiro knew that waking up with Keith was going to turn his heart soft. </p>
<p>"Thank you," Keith said, sitting up. "That was sweet." The garage they stepped into held more than a few sports cars.</p>
<p>"Are all these yours?" Shiro looked at a few with amazement. </p>
<p>"Some of them are my uncle's. He likes to keep a few with me so he can drive when he visits." Keith grinned. "You'll meet him soon enough. You'll like him. Everyone does."</p>
<p>Shiro nodded, seeing a few older models among the collection that, with his limited knowledge of cars, told him that Keith certainly had no want in the area of money. </p>
<p>"Come on," said Keith, giving a gentle pull of Shiro's collar before walking over to the elevator. "Please?"</p>
<p>Shiro stalked over behind Keith, waiting until the ding of the elevator came, and both walked in.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to them both, the driver of the limo grinned at his cell phone, the several pictures that he had taken while the two had been distracted. He dialed a number.</p>
<p>"Could you put Zarkon on the phone? Tell him its Prorok. I've got something he'll want to see." </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>In the elevator, Shiro had Keith pressed against the wall. He kissed his neck, hand on the crotch of Keith's pants. He took his time, slowly stroking up and down.</p>
<p>"You still haven't given me a safe word, baby." Shiro breathed against Keith's neck, holding back. "I need one." Keith moaned, lost for words for the moment. "Baby..." Shiro withdrew his hand and took up both the smaller man's wrists. "You need to do what you're told."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith opened the eyes he had had closed shut and gave Shiro such puppy eyes that he was tempted to relent. But Shiro needed to know when he took something too far. </p>
<p>"You'll get what you want when you give me what I need." Keith ground against Shiro's body, frustrated.</p>
<p>"No," Shiro stepped back, still holding his wrists against the wall. Keith wasn't nearly big enough to make the distance. </p>
<p>"Strawberry." said Keith, blushing a little more at the silliness of it. But it was the first word to come to mind that he could remember. </p>
<p>"Good boy."</p>
<p>Shiro was back on him at once. Keith kissed back, still struggling a little his wrists being held up. It was just enough to add to the mood, because he was loving it. Shiro worked his other hand, the prosthetic, under his shirt, rubbing a finger over one nipple mercilessly.</p>
<p>Keith was getting weak in the knees when the elevator gave its ding of arrival, and the doors opened. </p>
<p>"We're here," he said, breathless. The pressure on his wrists was lifted, and Shiro ducked to sweep his knees into one arm, catching his back with the other to full on carry him into the condo. Keith gave a little yelp, unprepared but pleased. </p>
<p>"Where's the bedroom?" </p>
<p>"Second room to your left." The space was luxurious, but minimalist. Even though Keith had the ability to deck it out any which way he wanted, he never made himself decorate. Too many years of not having enough had turned him into a practical man. He never could shake that overriding feeling that it would all be stripped away in a moment. </p>
<p>Shiro stalked in, going straight for the room and bed, before tossing Keith lightly upon it. This one area was where Keith had indulged, and he was especially happy that he had right now. The bed was a California King, spacious enough to accommodate his late-night tossing and turning. But he was glad of it for an entirely different reason now as Shiro stood at the edge, unbuttoning his shirt. </p>
<p>"Take off your clothes," Shiro commanded, working on getting there himself. Keith fumbled to get out of his suit quickly. "No, give me a little show." Keith met his eyes and slowed down deliberately. He worked on each button, unveiling his chest. His fingers paused when they grazed the nipple that Shiro had teased and couldn't help but rub it a little before he continued with the rest. He pulled the shirt off, flinging it at Shiro's head playfully. </p>
<p>Shiro threw it to the ground, admiring the half-naked Keith. </p>
<p>He added his own shirt to the floor before climb onto the bed, pressing Keith down below him. </p>
<p>"Now, the million-dollar question, baby," Shiro said as he put an arm on either side of Keith. "What do you want me to do to you?" </p>
<p>Keith looked up at Shiro, taking in the sight. He felt small with this well-muscled man above him. He noticed in the light the crisscross of scars, undoubtedly from the car crash that took his arm. Keith reached up and touched Shiro's bare chest, grazing his pecs and noting how hard they were. Every bit of him was beautiful. </p>
<p>"Just... Tonight, I want you to fuck me," Keith said, little more than a whisper. "Hard. Make me remember it in the morning." </p>
<p>"Damn," said Shiro, bending down to kiss him. "You." Another kiss. "Are." Another. "So." One more. "Hot."</p>
<p>He went back on his knees, working off Keith's pants. Keith was delightfully erect as his stripped him bare. </p>
<p>"A treat for being such a good boy." Shiro went down to Keith's dick, and sucked on the head, working a hand on his thigh with massaging fingers. He sucked, licking his tongue around and kept close to the end, before gripping Keith tight on his leg with one hand and pressing his chest down to the bed with the other. Taking Keith fully in his mouth, he was thankful that his gag reflex was nonexistent. Keith cried out, trying to form words of warning that he was already close. It had been so long; he should have known he wouldn't last. But if Shiro understood, he paid no mind. </p>
<p>Shiro swallowed as Keith came with a shout, then a whimper as Shiro kept sucking. It was painful, electric, like a live wire was stuck to his nerves as he tried to buck away from Shiro. But he was held in place for what felt like eternity. Finally, Shiro backed off, still holding Keith down, licking his lips. He looked down, pleased with himself and with Keith. </p>
<p>"Good boy."</p>
<p>Keith was starting to realize that each time Shiro praised him, his chest felt lighter, and his heart fluttered. Those words were taking him apart. God damn, Lotor had been right. And he'd never hear the end of it.</p>
<p>Shiro pulled Keith up on his knees, kissing him and whispering praise after praise, holding him close as Keith tried to catch his bearing. </p>
<p>"You ready for more, baby?" Shiro purred in his ear. That desire, that enthrallment, made Keith nod. Shiro's tongue graced the side of his neck and brought shivers up his whole body. This man is going to be the end of me, Keith thought. </p>
<p>"But first..." Shiro took off the rest of his clothes. In the restaurant, the moment had been just hazy enough for Keith not to register how big Shiro was. But as his orgasm high came down, he was met with the sight of its girth and length, fully erect. Keith reached out a hand for it, gently stroking it. </p>
<p>"God..." Keith said. </p>
<p>"No, but close enough." Shiro shined, and Keith snorted.</p>
<p>Shiro cupped Keith's cheek, caressing it while keeping his eyes. That little grin he held off set by the pleasure of Keith's hand on his dick. Tender. Trust. Passion. It all felt like so much more than glorified prostitution. </p>
<p>Keith bent down to take Shiro in his mouth again. He wasn't as confident in the ability to take it all like Shiro had done to him, but he was going to make sure he did well. He bobbed up and down, using his hands to stroke what he couldn't fit. Shiro groaned, bending back and letting Keith work.</p>
<p>"Fuck, you look so good sucking cock, Keith," Shiro said, looking at him with hungry eyes. "Can't wait to see how you look when I fuck you." Keith moaned against him, already hard again himself. He took as much as he could without choking, and Shiro let out a slew of curse words. He pulled Keith off him, smashing their lips together with a savage tongue. Keith let himself be held in place, kissing back with as much ferocity as he could manage. A tidal wave, that's what Shiro is, he thought. </p>
<p>"Do you have condoms?" The question didn't register at once.</p>
<p>"Dresser draw, top right." Shiro withdrew, and Keith fell on his back. "There's lube too." </p>
<p>Shiro was quick, and Keith felt his legs being shifted up. He was certain that he'd feel the cold liquid, so when he felt a warm, wet tongue, he almost jumped. Shiro pushed his legs against his chest as he ate Keith out. Lapping at him, pushing inside. Keith felt whatever he had managed to keep together in himself break as he practically howled. This was new. Shiro kept him like that, and Keith let the tension in him go, enjoying the ride. It stopped right as Keith felt another orgasm starting rise. He began to protest when the cold of a lubed finger prodded inside him, the protests dying in his throat. He felt the first finger, opening, working, a second to match it.</p>
<p>"You're gonna take me, right baby?" Shiro's voice was low, thick with desire. "Gonna let me give you all you can take?" Keith nodded, his moans the only utterance he would manage. "Baby, talk to me..." Keith felt the fingers creep back out, the emptiness giving him back his voice.</p>
<p>"Please, Shiro, put it in me!" At once, he felt the thick head of a cock press against his ass, finding purchase as it slowly slid in. Shiro leaned over, staring in lust at Keith. The newfound voice was stolen away at this.</p>
<p>"That's it, baby," A hand found his nipple, and twisted slightly to produce a soft whimper. "Relax, let Daddy take care of you..." </p>
<p>It was agonizingly slow, but Keith loved it. He couldn't imagine being able to take it if Shiro wasn't taking his time.</p>
<p>Just when it was halfway in, Shiro rocked back, slowly shifting his hips back and forth. He bent in, and locked lips with Keith, slipping his tongue in. Keith could only kiss back, too lost for even sound to escape. Somewhere in the expanse of timelessness, it had gone from painfully slow to a jack hammer pace. Keith knew he had come again at least once and was sure he was going to again. </p>
<p>"Baby, gonna-" Shiro groaned, and thrust in once more, so hard that Keith yelled at the force. Keith came once more, as Shiro gently rocked back and forth.</p>
<p>Shiro pulled out, and sank next to Keith, and at once, Keith was pulled into his arms. The hold was firm, strong, and so warm. Thoroughly fucked for the first time in years, he couldn't even worry about the mess that coated his stomach. Keith was asleep in moments.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Shiro held the sleeping man against his chest, rocking back and forth. This feeling of being needed, of being desired, was addictive. He was not going to be walking away from this anytime soon. </p>
<p>The last thought he had before passing out was just how smug Matt was going to be the next time he talked to him. Maybe Shiro would thank him on bent knee after all. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Zarkon looked at the several phone photo's that Prorok had sent him. He didn't know how that peon had managed it, but it was a start on what he needed. That bastard of an upstart was going to get his. Keith Kogane was going to regret the day he had fucked over Zarkon. Now, just patience and planning were needed. He grinned. Unexpected turn of events, but not unwelcome.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Shiro stirred awake, alone in a large bed. Moments from the night before stuck out in his morning brain fog. Keith... That was a night. That was a day. He got up and started looking for his Sugar Baby.</p>
<p>Out in the dining room was a towel, an envelope and a little note. At the top of it was simply "Daddy", and Shiro blushed a little. This might take some getting used to. </p>
<p>"Daddy, work calls, and I'm off to make sure I can come back and think of nothing but you. Please feel free to use anything, this is your home too now. Consider the envelope as a starting bonus. The Lamborghini in the garage is all yours to use, keys are in the drawer to your right. Buy something pretty for yourself to show me when I get back. Baby."</p>
<p>Shiro whistled as he opened the envelop and found a thick stack of hundreds. Keith must have really felt it this morning. That thought made him burn with the desire to ensure every morning, Keith would have little reminders, all making him remember what he and Shiro did. </p>
<p>He took the towel and went for a shower, opting for a cold one.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Keith managed through the morning well. He was a little sore with the physical exertion, but that was nothing compared to the pull he had felt of staying in bed with Shiro. The man radiated warmth, and it was a demonstration in will to get up and go to work.</p>
<p>Just as he had expected, when his lunch came about, he got a call from his uncle. </p>
<p>"How is my favorite nephew?"</p>
<p>"I'm your only nephew. I'm... Good. I'm really good."</p>
<p>"Went that well, huh?" Keith knew Lotor was smiling that smug ass smile he got whenever he was right.</p>
<p>"Yes, you were right, thank you, Uncle Lotor, the ever wise one, savior of my life." But Keith was happy about it. He hadn't felt close to losing his temper all day. He hadn't given thought to the lawsuit he was embroiled in between the Empire company, a first in quite a while.</p>
<p>"I just am happy you let yourself do it, Keith. You've been working to prove yourself for so long now, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever just let go for a second." Lotor paused. "I do worry that you won't let yourself be happy, Keith, all for some misplaced sense of honor." Taken aback, Keith grinned.</p>
<p>"Trust me, I'm letting this happen, Uncle."</p>
<p>"So, he's a good fit?" Keith sighed and sank back into his chair.</p>
<p>"God, is he ever. Imagine someone who just dominates, who is sweet while doing it, and is constantly wanting you to ask for it. That's him." Keith thought of how easy it was with Shiro. Every step, tender enough to take his heart, and hot enough to set his veins on fire. "It's the best I could have asked for." </p>
<p>"Think it'll be more than just a contract deal?" Lotor asked slyly.</p>
<p>"I... Don't know." Keith started to consider it and turned it away a once. For now, he'd enjoy what he had. </p>
<p>"Well, a thought for later. I hate to bring up cold water, but how's the suit going?" Keith groaned.</p>
<p>"That bitch Haggar is one of the slimiest lawyers I've ever seen. Injunctions, one after another, just trying to prolong it. They don't have a case, but they are trying to make it as painful as they can. Her and Zarkon... How much of an egotistical ass do you have to be to name your company 'Empire'?" </p>
<p>"A massive one," said Lotor. "Just keep at it. Don't let the shareholders give in. Several of those medicines are the only ones on the market, and I know for damn certain Zarkon plans to gouge the shit out of the people who depend on it."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm not giving in any time soon." Especially now. One of those medicines was Galra and it was a point of pride to ensure Shiro was taken care of. "I'm going to love it when the court tells that big son of a bitch and his witch of a lawyer to stuff it." </p>
<p>In a major purchase of many of these medicines, there had been a bidding war between Daibazaal and Empire. Keith may have waited just to the end to outbid Zarkon in a sweep. Zarkon had formally filed, trying to sue in a claim of inside buying, insinuating that Keith had paid people personally to screw over him and his company. Of course, it had been nothing of the sort, but that never stopped large companies like Empire from trying anyways. </p>
<p>"Well, I guess my only other question is, do you think you can share your Dom?" Keith lowered the phone and looked at it. </p>
<p>"No." he said, before hanging up.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Shiro had been busy. If this was going to be his job, then damnit, he was going to work for it. That bonus had helped too. After a completely necessary call to Matt, (who to his credit, managed to be more gracious than not), Shiro started to do some homework.</p>
<p>Last night had been a razor edge of what he had imagined in the past, and just a little experience with online kink forums. Now, he was to be a hired Dom, and he was going to give Keith his moneys' worth. </p>
<p>It didn't take long to find a few shops around the city. Keith had said light BDSM, so he wasn't going to go full throttle. Using the starting bonus, he got some decent rope, a riding crop, and a ball gag. More importantly, Shiro talked with some people at these stores, to get a little feedback and advice. The kink community was just as open as Shiro had found it to be years ago, when he had stumbled across it before trying to bring it to Adam. The different approaches, the extremes, all built upon a foundation of trust, it all enraptured Shiro. He listened mostly, because he wanted to be a good Dom for Keith. </p>
<p>Shiro also took note of how Keith wanted to hand over everything else. So, he went to his apartment, and brought a few memorabilia and keepsakes of his. A star globe of constellations in the Milky Way that lit them onto the walls in the dark. Books. Just things to add a personal touch to the mostly barren condo. </p>
<p>Then, Shiro got to cooking. Well, he TRIED to get cooking. This might be the area he was going to fail in, and as he opened a few windows to let the smoke out, he considered ordering take out for now until he got a few YouTube videos under his belt. He was going to have plenty of time to learn, all things considered.</p>
<p>By the time 6 o'clock rolled around, take out from his favorite Chinese restaurant was laid out of for them to eat. Shiro bounced between sitting at the table, checking in the bedroom at his little plan for the night, and standing by the door. He was nervous. As much as Keith had seemed to have adored being praised last night, Shiro really wanted to please him as well.</p>
<p>A beep came at last when Shiro had settled for the table. Keith walked in, a briefcase in hand. He looked at Shiro, looking like how Shiro felt. Amazed that the other was standing where they were. </p>
<p>"Hey, Daddy," Keith said with a wicked grin. Shiro's chest fluttered.<br/>"Hey, Baby," he said, managing to keep his voice from floundering. "I've got your food all ready. Come eat."</p>
<p>"Give me a moment, I've got some papers that I need to-"</p>
<p>"No," said Shiro, not angry, just definite. "You're gonna leave work be and eat with me." It was the trick, the older and more experienced Doms had told him. Be confident. When it really matters, trust your Sub to use pre-established words to make it known that they weren't ready to play. </p>
<p>Keith turned red in the ears, but came over to the table, a stupid little grin on his face. "Yes, Sir." </p>
<p>Two words. Those two words were going to be the death of him, thought Shiro. He nodded and set about giving Keith his chopsticks (pre-broken), eating his own plate with a timid silence.</p>
<p>"So, I have a plan for tonight, if you're up for it." Shiro was casual, taking a lighter tone. "I've got a few things, and I'd like to try them tonight. You don't have to, we can leave a few of these for later."</p>
<p>"Depends what you have in mind." Keith eyed him, curious.</p>
<p>"Do you know much about rope play?" Shiro asked. </p>
<p>"Um, yes." Keith set down the sticks. "Maybe save that for a bit later? Just... Being tied up is a little..." He blushed, full red. "I just want to give a little room before we go there."</p>
<p>Shiro had taken a gamble with the rope. He figured that it was a bit early, most of the people he talked to said that it left Subs feeling extremely vulnerable. </p>
<p>"Of course." Shiro was happy to give that time, since it'd allow him to get better at the knots. "How do you feel about gags? Or a little striking?"</p>
<p>Keith thought about it as he finished his egg roll. "I could try those. But no marks a suit can't cover, ok? I can't look like I got the crap kicked out of me, going into work." </p>
<p>Oh, Shiro was going to have fun with this man.</p>
<p>"This is kind of a dream come true," he said. "Being paid to do this, I mean. It wasn't a career path that I ever planned, but it's something I did want to do on my free time." He ate his chicken. "Never had a boyfriend who wanted it."</p>
<p>Keith looked over, smirking. "Wait, is this your first time doing this?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Shiro said, hesitant. "I did a lot of reading a few years ago, but I never got to the actual doing part." Keith shook his head a little. </p>
<p>"Well, I can't knock you, seeing as it's not like I'm experienced myself. I'm having a good time so far." </p>
<p>"So am I."</p>
<p>The both smiled at each other, each feeling a little dumb, but happy in the circumstances they found each other in. </p>
<p>"So, who's the dumb ass who said no? Or dumb asses?"</p>
<p>"My ex- fiancé." Shiro ate more, the old ache still there. "He didn't want to explore the bedroom, and he didn't want to come to the city with me." Silence. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry he was dumb." Shiro choked into his plate. "What? He was." Keith was speaking so matter of factually. "I'm biased because I'm paying for it, but the man who lets you go is kind of an idiot." Shiro felt that ache turn into a little flame, a little part of him healed for a moment. </p>
<p>"Thank you for that." This didn't really feel like sex work, but then again, Shiro had never been a sex worker before, so what would he know. It just felt intimate, and that was welcome.</p>
<p>Shiro cleaned up after them both, and then he looked at Keith with hungry eyes. </p>
<p>"Let's take a shower, Baby," he said, taking Keith's hand and pulling him up, starting to undo the buttons on his shirt. Keith let his own hands wander down to Shiro's pants.</p>
<p>"Mhhm," he said, cupping Shiro's crotch. He let himself be undressed, rubbing and grinning. They undressed each other, giving little touches along the way. Shiro pulled him into the bathroom, and when the water was hot enough, brought Keith in with him.</p>
<p>Shiro took the act of washing Keith's hair as his own, and it felt almost religious the way Keith moaned under his fingers. He washed every inch of his skin along the way, being rough and gentle all along the way. </p>
<p>Keith pressed against the wall, weak to Shiro's ministrations. When Shiro let soapy hands fall to Keith's crotch, Keith shook slightly. Shiro slowly pumped his cock. He laid a kiss on each shoulder blade, and pressed Keith further against the shower wall with his own. Resisting rutting against his Sub, he just murmured sweet nothings. Set at a lazy pace, he all but set Keith in a denial of orgasm while teasing him along. Shiro held him there for a while, while Keith twitched and groaned. </p>
<p>When all was clean, Shiro took the towels and dried Keith off, not letting him lift a finger in it.</p>
<p>The went back to the bedroom, with Shiro's toys set out and ready for them. He tossed the rope over his shoulder, for later use, and took up the ball gag. </p>
<p>"It you want to stop you won't be able to say the safe word.  So, what do you want to do to make me stop?"</p>
<p>"When I look at you and shake my head no?" </p>
<p>"Easy enough." Shiro set the gag in Keith's mouth and fastened the straps around his head. He had made sure to get one with holes in it, to let Keith breathe (and let him still let out those delicious noises). He turned Keith around and gave him a gentle push against the bed, and Keith fell forward. Shiro took up the riding crop, the nice length ending in a short strip of folded leather. He ran it against the middle of Keith's back, tenderly drawing invisible lines. Keith shivered. "You're gonna be good, right Baby?" Keith tried to talk but could only give a muffled moan against the gag. "I can't hear you... Cat got your tongue?" Shiro drew the crop back and landed the first hit in the meaty middle of Keith's ass. Keith jerked against the bed. The sound he made took Shiro's half hard dick and drew it up to full length. He landed another on the opposite cheek and used his other hand to gently rub at the two little red marks. </p>
<p>"Oh, you like that, don't you?" Keith nodded, a little bit of spit beginning to build at the edge of the gag. "Yeah, you like it when it hit you a little?" Another whack, and Keith's legs slightly shook. "So powerful, so rich, and you just want a nice strong man to take you and reduce you to a shaking mess, huh?" Another whack, this one aimed at the top of his thigh. "So fucking hot, such a good boy," WACK, this time with more strength behind it, leaving a nice red on the top of Keith's ass cheek. He took his time, not aiming for the same place more than twice. Keith quivered on the bed, his cock leaking pre as he writhed with each strike. Shiro dropped the crop and sat on the bed. </p>
<p>"I think you need something a bit more than the crop." He patted his knee. "Over my knee, Baby." Keith rose, his legs not working well. Shiro took his arms and helped guide him along the way. Set so he could use his real hand, he massaged Keith's marked bottom gently. </p>
<p>"Such a good boy. Good boy's get what they want. You want this, right, Baby?" Keith looked up and nodded fervently, tears leaking down and face beat red. The erection against Shiro's knee already said as much. Shiro drew his hand back and spanked Keith hard. Keith yelled as much as he could against the gag. Shiro rubbed the spot, running his fingers over it. He gave Keith another, and Keith strained against him, staying put and rocking his cock against Shiro just so much. Lost in this wonderful cycle of spanking and touching, Shiro felt a surge of endorphins beyond any drug he had ever tried. It was like he was hyper focused, eyes all on Keith as he took each hit. </p>
<p>When he gave a decently strong spank, Keith shook more than the other times. Something warm shot against his legs, and Keith just babbled against the object in his mouth. </p>
<p>"Oh, Baby, did you just cum?" Shiro rubbed Keith's back, and leaned back into the bed. Keith jerked slightly, his body in the aftershocks of his orgasm. Shiro helped get him on the bed Taking off the gag, he held Keith gently, rocking his back and forth. </p>
<p>"That's it, Baby, just melt back into me. Let Daddy hold you." Keith turned into Shiro's chest and buried his face there. They lay there, letting the high ride out. </p>
<p>Shiro was enamored. Keith was a natural. It seemed he was naturally fit for it too, somewhat. Something here was just a chemistry fitting together. Shiro didn't want to leave this. Fuck the money, this was heaven.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Sir. Thank you so much." Keith was murmuring against his chest. </p>
<p>"You're welcome, Baby."</p>
<p>Eventually, Shiro broke away for a moment to get them both some water. Keith looked somewhat frail in the bed, relaxed and lost in some space away. Shiro made him drink the water, kept an eye on him until it was gone, before enveloping him back in his arms. </p>
<p>"Hey," he said.</p>
<p>"Hey," answered Keith. </p>
<p>"How was that?" Keith chuckled. </p>
<p>"I just came from being spanked. I think it’s clear I liked it." Shiro smiled as he held Keith tighter. "The gag was a good touch. This is nice. It's, it's fucking great."</p>
<p>"Just, if you start to wonder why you let it happen, start to wonder if you want it, if you think you are anything but beautiful in all of this, talk to me?" Keith looked up, confused. "Sometimes, the drop off BDSM ends up causing people to crash a little. Makes them think things. So, just talk?" Keith nodded.</p>
<p>Keith pushed himself forward and kissed Shiro full on the lips. The held each other there, kissing and holding each other, until sometime during the night, they fell asleep in each other’s embrace.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Lotor had known Keith for the better part of eight years, and there was a pride in being trusted with his vulnerable sides.</p>
<p>Keith had learned too young that the world tended to harm open hearts. It was a constant regret that Lotor hadn't found him sooner, hadn't given him the life he had deserved. But in the weeks following his grand idea, even he couldn't believe the changes how Keith acted to him.</p>
<p>The far easier smiles, the softening of his usually hard eyes, how easily he let the work worries go to talk instead about his love in Dom Shiro. </p>
<p>For a man he hadn't met, Lotor felt like he knew a lot more about Shiro than he should. His kindness, how he made Keith feel at home. The man seemed a godsend in the best of ways, and Lotor couldn't be happier to see how Keith was being treated. </p>
<p>More so, it seemed more than just a contracted arrangement. Lotor was beginning to suspect that something much deeper was building here. He had avoided asking Keith so far, but he certainly was going to ask Shiro about his intentions. He didn't want to play father or mother to his very grown nephew, but he'd be damned if he watched Keith's heart be broken. So he finally made time for that visit, a planned dinner with the two of them.</p>
<p>- </p>
<p>It seemed to Shiro that Atlas must be a favorite haunt of Keith's, because he finds himself in the same private dining room. This time, though, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be treated to the same, well, treat.</p>
<p>But he still got quite the shock to see that "Uncle Lotor" is THAT Lotor. The real estate mogul legend, in the flesh, drinking a glass of white wine, across from Keith and himself. The man who owned almost a quarter of the city in estate, stocks, bonds, and say so in business. To say that the man was rich was an understatement, and to say he was influential was almost paltry in its scope of just how much reach Lotor had. The meet and greet dinner suddenly had greater implications than Shiro could have guessed. All that said, it was perfectly pleasant.</p>
<p>They talked of recent events, of Lotor's business goings, of hobbies, all light talk. It was almost enough to forget how Shiro had had Keith put on a pair of the laciest pair of pink panties under his clothes, something Shiro was most definitely sweating about now.</p>
<p>Shiro had been thinking of it for the past week but knew that it was hard to do. The deal was that all their Sub/ Dom relationship was outside of Keith's work. Shiro respected that, not even broaching Keith going to work with anything under his clothes.</p>
<p>But a non-work dinner... It was worth trying for.</p>
<p>"Hey, Baby." Shiro had a parcel containing the clothes Keith was to wear for the dinner. Keith had looked at his wide grin with a little apprehension, and curiosity. He went to the bathroom, closing the door.</p>
<p>Shiro hung outside, arms crossed and hopeful. The little gasp, and humph in half protest, then silence made Shiro's heart soar. When Keith walked back out, fully clothed, Shiro just beamed. </p>
<p>He pulled Keith's arm as he tried to walk past, swinging him into an embrace. Pulling the top of the back of Keith's pants, and seeing the tight pink clinging to his rear got Shiro hard instantly. </p>
<p>"Such a good boy," he cooed, holding him close and swaying him in a half dance. </p>
<p>Keith just looked up at him and grinned, confident. Like he knew something Shiro didn't. Like, somehow in this, Keith had more than a little control of the situation than he did. But Shiro let the thought drop. It was probably nothing, a misread.</p>
<p>It wasn't a misread. Shiro was definitely not in control at the moment.</p>
<p>"So, Shiro," Lotor caught his eyes, and he tried not to blush at the thoughts that spanned through his head, "how are you liking the condo?" </p>
<p>"It's, well, amazing. I'm sure it’s probably the most high-rise place I've ever lived in." Considering the place he had been in, that was putting it mildly. </p>
<p>"I hear from my nephew you have a penchant for taking charge of situations." He eyed Shiro knowingly. "I'm sure it's served you well." Shiro started to sweat a little. In all their talks, Keith had never really 'said' that his uncle knew of their arrangement.</p>
<p>Shiro cleared his throat and drank the water in front of him. He wasn't sure if he was being played with or not. He looked to Keith, who was being abnormally quiet, smiling sweetly and snacking on his plate of mussels and salmon. </p>
<p>"Yes, well, I've had to take a number of leadership positions in my line of work," Shiro half stammered, trying to keep Lotor's gaze and feeling hotter all the while.</p>
<p>"Hmm, do you think you have time during the day to, say take a temp job?" </p>
<p>Shiro's brain stopped working. </p>
<p>"Uncle," Keith said, speaking up with his grin, a ghost of a blush on his face, "you've teased him enough. Shiro, breathe a little."</p>
<p>Lotor started laughing, and Keith joined him. Shiro chuckled a little, feeling more at ease. </p>
<p>"Yes, I do know the nature of your work," said Lotor, answering the question burning in Shiro's head. "Funny enough, I actually talked Keith into trying that little ad."</p>
<p>Shiro was stunned for half a second but rolled with it. Keith's blush turned all the brighter. </p>
<p>"Um, thank you?" Shiro wasn't sure that he should be saying it, but felt it was better to ere. Lotor hand waved it away. </p>
<p>"I take a personal interest in the happiness of my family." Lotor sipped the wine again and caught Shiro's eyes. For a moment, they looked a little threatening. But he smiled as he set the wine down. "I'm just thankful he managed to get someone so damn handsome." </p>
<p>The dinner carried on from there, a weighty peace hanging.</p>
<p>At last, it seemed it was time to go. Keith excused himself for the bathroom before they were to collect their jackets. As soon as the bathroom door closed, Lotor turned to Shiro. His eyes gray eyes were cold. </p>
<p>"I need to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."</p>
<p>Oh God. This was the parent talk. Of course. </p>
<p>"I have known Keith for a long time now. I have seen him succeed, I have seen him fail, and all the rest. I have no other family. He is the dearest person in my life. So." Lotor walked over to Shiro, who backed himself into a wall. If Keith held himself like a lord, Lotor was a prince. He set his hand on the wall opposite Shiro's face and held his chin with the other. "What exactly do you intend to do with my dear nephew past your little contract?" </p>
<p>Shiro may have been taller, bulkier, and younger. But he felt small in face of Lotor by sheer presence of self alone. </p>
<p>"I think I love him," Shiro blurted out. He hadn't meant to say it, but it was true. As good as the sex was, as good as the money was, the last few weeks had put forward just how good of a man Keith Kogane was.</p>
<p>His earnest, sweet nature may have been tempered by his job, but it remained there. Every little fact about Keith made him even more appeasing as a person. The way he looked when he slept, his laugh, the way he dedicated himself to whatever he was doing.</p>
<p>The fact that a large chunk of his money went to various orphanages every month, something he only found out by accident. He had been driving around the city, and saw Keith getting into his limo outside of one. Shiro had waited till Keith had gone before pulling up himself. The woman had seemed ready to burst with the desire to tell someone, anyone of Keith's donations, but Keith had always insisted on remaining anonymous. Shiro hadn't said anything yet but had made sure to give Keith an especially indulgent time that night.</p>
<p>Lotor looked at him full in the face, looking for some hint of deception. Seeming satisfied, he smiled again. </p>
<p>"Good." He let go of Shiro's chin, but his other hand remained on the wall. Lotor looked Shiro up and down, and Shiro thought he felt what Keith felt about him. "It truly is a shame that my nephew never really did learn to share his toys..." Lotor sighed. "So it goes." He drew back just as the bathroom door began to open. Lotor was already putting on his coat when Keith was in front of Shiro. </p>
<p>"Everything ok?" asked Keith. Shiro realized he was still against the wall. Subtle, he thought. He nodded, tried to grin. He felt hot for more reasons than one. He took his coat and turned to Lotor. </p>
<p>"It was a pleasure meeting you, Shiro. We'll have to do dinner again." </p>
<p>"Thank you, Uncle."</p>
<p>Keith looked between the two, starting to piece together a few things as he bade Lotor good night. Shiro stayed silent, and just nodded in answer. He took Keith's arm as the made their way to the elevator and limo.</p>
<p>"You might have told me he was THAT Lotor."</p>
<p>Keith laughed, his eyes shining. "But it wouldn't have been nearly as much fun if I had!" He hugged onto Shiro as they settled into their seats. "I kinda liked seeing you on the hot seat. It's nice to know there's always a bigger fish."</p>
<p>"Brat." Shiro laughed despite it.</p>
<p>"You like it." Shiro took Keith's face in his hands and kissed him earnestly. "Besides, you need a little push back so you can punish me more..." </p>
<p>"Fair enough," murmured Shiro as he pushed Keith down on the leather to attack his neck.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Prorok didn't love the constant photos he had been taking of the two, or recording their voices, but Zarkon had demanded more blackmail material, and he wasn't in the position to say no. He had been reminded by Haggar of what the extent of his prison time would be if it were to come out that he had been illegally photographing the two. His bid to get back in the good graces of Zarkon was proving to be much more of a risk than he liked, because that threat grew with each time he acted on the request.</p>
<p>He was hating it all even more than going to the rival CEO company after he had been fired. Faking his information wasn't that hard, Prorok had enough connections. But this game got all the riskier the longer he played it. He was quite ready to be done. Only a little more, he thought, as the low moans from the back of the limo floated up to him again. Prorok sighed to himself and drove on.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Keith had been in such bliss from the night before, it was a rush of cold water to come into the established meeting with Zarkon's council. When his secretary told him who would be in before lunch, it set his whole morning ablaze. </p>
<p>Haggar was a nasty piece of work. She had been talked around as being probably the filthiest lawyers to ever disgrace law offices. The 'any trick to win a case' kind of attorney. Keith tried to busy himself with something productive. All he had to do was put up with this visit, and then appear in court.</p>
<p>They had run out of excuses to prolong the case, exhausted the court's patience, and it was a slam dunk. They had no evidence, not even someone willing to admit false testimony (which they had surely tried). Keith just spent his time thinking about Shiro.</p>
<p>It was amazing how he had gone from being absorbed in his work to being so ready to put it all aside to get to Shiro. He was pretty sure his profit numbers were slipping, and he hadn't heard from the damn shareholders yet, but he was going to. And it didn't really bother him. Not one damn bit. </p>
<p>The hour arrived, and Haggar stepped into his office with that disgusted look she always wore. A severe look on her face always made Keith think of the attitude of nuns, just waiting to hit a kid, holding off for some reason. </p>
<p>"What do you want, Haggar? We both know this case is done. You have nothing. You never had anything. I'm only meeting you just so I can show I'm being as honest as I have been this entire time." Keith's anger was showing. This had taken on a whole new aspect, given Shiro's need of one of the drugs.</p>
<p>"Are we done?" asked Haggar, giving a simpering smile. "I think this just may be the beginning of the end for you, Mr. Kogane." She lifted the briefcase onto his desk, unlatched it, and slid it around to face him. </p>
<p>Keith stared at her before looking at the contents. His stomach dropped. </p>
<p>Pictures of him. Pictures of him with Shiro. An audio recorder, which, given what else was in the case, held exactly what Keith could deduce it held. A photo of the contract he had drawn out for Shiro and himself. Some of the photos were damn explicit.</p>
<p>Some were from the back of the limo. Others were from his FUCKING condo. He felt violated. He was indignant. Keith was scared. </p>
<p>"Prostitution is illegal, as I'm sure you're aware, Mr. Kogane. Illegal to offer, and illegal to solicit." Haggar just kept that damned smile.</p>
<p>"Where the FU-" Keith began, but Haggar cut across.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter where it came from. All that matters is that all of this," she indicated towards the briefcase, "can instantly be sent, anonymously, to the police, your shareholders, your colleagues."</p>
<p>Keith had never wanted to hit anyone more in his life. </p>
<p>"More than that, it can be sent all of this to every single high-end job prospect Takashi Shirogane could ever dream of. What a shame that would be? Imagine, being branded with a criminal record, and as a prostitute. He'll never find decent work again." </p>
<p>Keith tried to breathe. He was trying to be calm. But every single alarm bell in his head, every way that all that he worked for could come crashing down, all of it flooded his mind. </p>
<p>"What do you want?" He knew the answer.</p>
<p>"Give up the case. You hand over everything we ask for, and this all disappears. You can go on, enjoying your whore, and we can forget this ever happened." </p>
<p>Something snapped in Keith's mind when Haggar called Shiro a whore. He was going to wring this witch's neck. Just as he jumped up to climb over the desk and give this woman the beat down she deserved, his phone rang. It was Uncle Lotor's lunch call. </p>
<p>"You have until the end of court tomorrow. Either way, we will get what we want. In the chaos of you being arrested, I'm sure that your shareholders will relent. Until then, Mr. Kogane." She snapped up the briefcase and turned on her heel to walk out. The phone kept ringing, and Keith was beginning to panic. He did the only thing he could do. He answered Lotor's call.</p>
<p>"How is my favorite nephew doing?" came Lotor's cheery voice. Keith opened his mouth, but no words came out. Then he did something he hadn't done in a long time. Tears of frustration welled in his eyes as he began to weep. Weep, because he couldn't think of a way out of this.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Shiro had been out, buying ingredients for a meal. He had practiced it enough times, and he was going to get it right this time. Yes, it was a simple breaded chicken recipe, but he could damn well do it, and he wanted to have Keith enjoy his cooking. Then Lotor called.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Keith was a wreck when Shiro came to pick him up. The limo driver hadn't answered his call, and he was supposed to be available for the whole day. Keith just needed out of the office, and Shiro wasn't going to question it just yet. The evidence of tears was plain as day.</p>
<p>Shiro just drove him around. When he had asked if Keith wanted to go home, the resounding "NO" left him with the option of driving until he found a decent spot to try and talk with him. He hadn't seen Keith like this before, and from the worry in his uncle’s voice, Lotor hadn't either.</p>
<p>Finally, after a half an hour of driving around the city, Shiro found a nice, deserted little park, and pulled over. </p>
<p>"Let's take a walk, Keith," Shiro said, and Keith nodded. They ambled around, silent. Shiro wanted to ask, needed to ask, but this wasn't the time to force it.</p>
<p>Keith found a bench and sat, deflated. Shiro fell beside him, trying to be confident. Something was wrong. </p>
<p>"I'm being blackmailed." Shiro looked at him. "About our 'agreement'." Shiro drew in a deep breath. He shook his head.</p>
<p>"But the only person who knew was Lotor? And Matt? But they wouldn't-"</p>
<p>"They have photos. Of us. In the limo. In my home." Keith was trying, and failing, to keep it all together. "They somehow have photocopies of that damn contract. They have audio of us. I don't know how they got it, but they fucking have it."</p>
<p>It clicked. Shiro wasn't stupid. Prostitution was illegal. Probably end up without prison time, with a plea deal. But a criminal record none the less. </p>
<p>"It's not just me, Shiro. What they have implicates you too." Shiro stopped breathing.</p>
<p>His degree? Useless. He'd be lucky to find a labor job that would look past a prostitution charge. This city, this country, was so full of prudes, he'd be written off at once. </p>
<p>"What do they want?" </p>
<p>"To give up a fucking bogus case. Hand them over several rare drugs so that they can gouge the hell out of the price and make a mint. It's all fucking money to them. Fucking money, and power, and damn anyone they have to walk over to get it." Shiro edged his arm over Keith's shoulder. When Keith didn't resist, he pulled him into a tight hug. He held him there, as little whispered curses fell out of Keith's mouth. He held him there until Keith stopped shaking, petting his head. </p>
<p>"It's going to be ok, Baby." Shiro repeated it, not just for Keith, but for himself as well. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Shiro drove Keith and himself back to his apartment. He certainly didn't feel comfortable at the condo, and neither did Keith, so this was the only real choice. It was crappy, for the city at least. But it was safer.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Shiro," mumbled Keith. He looked exhausted, and Shiro just wanted to curl up with him and hug the pain away.</p>
<p>"Of course," said Shiro. They made their way in, taking a much shoddier elevator up to the eighth floor. "Home, sweet home," Shiro said as he led Keith in. He had a moment where he was worried Keith would judge him for how messy the apartment was. It wasn't horrid, but the clothes and books scattered about didn't give the self-image Shiro wanted. But Keith walked in, his eyes a bit lighter. </p>
<p>"So, this is your apartment," he said.</p>
<p>"It's not much, but yeah." It really wasn't. One bedroom, one bathroom, all for far too much money. Real estate in cities was a real bitch, often enough.</p>
<p>"It's homely. Better than I had in foster care, often enough." Shiro felt a little relief. It was so easy to forget Keith came from humble origins, and that Keith hadn't forgotten those years. Keith made a little space on Shiro's couch and sank into it. Shiro sat down as well, thinking. </p>
<p>"What now?" It was the only question Shiro could think of. </p>
<p>"I let Empire win the case. I'm not going to let your life be ruined, Shiro. Zarkon wins, and that's it." Keith looked so tired. </p>
<p>"What about us?" Shiro started to feel the walls close in. Keith looked at him. Maybe it was just the culmination of the day, but he looked scared.</p>
<p>"We end the contract today. I can't risk it, Shiro. Not for you, not for me." Keith let his eyes fall back to the floor. "I'm sorry, Shiro. This was, well, this was the best time I've had with anyone in a long time. You're the sweetest man I've met, and-" His voice choked. The tears welled again. Shiro put a hand on his chin and pulled his face up to his. </p>
<p>"Fuck the contract. What about us, Keith?" Keith eyes went a little wide. "I haven't cared about that thing for a long time now. The money, the healthcare, all of it was amazing. None of it compares to you." Shiro looked Keith in those watery eyes. Never had he seen a more beautiful man. "Keith, I love you. I want to be with you, and I don't need to be paid to do that." The kiss that followed felt like a bolt of lightning through them both.</p>
<p>Both were needing, desperate to show what the other was willing to give. They just sat there, nothing more than a long, drawn out admission in the form of a kiss that had been a long time coming. When they broke apart, they sat close to each other, breathing back lost air.</p>
<p>Keith grinned and started to laugh, closing his eyes. </p>
<p>"Did we just go Pretty Woman, Shiro?" he asked in a small voice. Shiro couldn't help chuckle with that, because he guessed they did. Keith looked back; his laugh gone. "I love you too, Shiro."</p>
<p>They eased in for another kiss when Shiro's phone buzzed. On instinct, he pulled it out, and a text from a new number showed. The first part said 'It's Lotor'. </p>
<p>"Is there a reason your Uncle has my personal cellphone number?" asked Shiro.</p>
<p>"I kinda gave it to him?"</p>
<p>Keith looked a bit mortified. "I should have asked, but in case there was an emergency, I thought-"</p>
<p>"It's ok, I just wanted to make sure that it was him." Shiro was more than a little paranoid with the blackmail issue. He opened the text.</p>
<p>Lotor- 'Keith had mentioned you had a friend in the tech industry, the one who helped set you up for the site. How good is he?'</p>
<p>Shiro- 'The best in the industry.'</p>
<p>Lotor- 'Send me his number. I have a few ideas.'</p>
<p>After checking with Matt, he sent it off. Lotor didn't message back, and Shiro wasn't sure what it was about. But he wasn't going to question it now. </p>
<p>Keith looked quizzically, but Shiro just shrugged. The break left them in a little of an odd silence. </p>
<p>"So, where do we go from here?" Shiro asked.</p>
<p>"I guess, we do what we want to do." Keith looked more confident, leaning in on Shiro. "You haven't had me in your bed yet, and it's high time you did." Shiro felt Keith pull himself on top of him, and as Keith's tongue slid into his mouth, he very much non- verbally agreed.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Keith sat beside his lawyer in the courtroom, waiting for the judge to arrive. He threw a look over at the opposite table. Haggar and Zarkon looked smug, meeting the daggers he was staring them with grins. They had him right where they wanted him.</p>
<p>He had already talked with his lawyer, who gave him the best advice he could manage. Call the case, regardless of the implications. Even with all the defense that could be mustered, the fall out would get him fired, and likely, the medication in question would fall into their hands, just as Haggar had implicated. </p>
<p>Keith looked behind him. Shiro sat right behind his defendants table. He had insisted on coming, that he wasn't going to be anywhere but by his side. He was a comfort.</p>
<p>At least I still get to keep Shiro, he thought.</p>
<p>The judge walked in and sat behind in his chair. </p>
<p>"Court is now in session," he said with a bang of his gavel. Kolivan was his name. He brooked little bullshit and had expressed his patience at an end the last court visit regarding Haggar's bullshit. He looked to her. "The last time we sat here, I gave you time to produce your evidence to justify your injunction. Do you have anything to provide to the court?" </p>
<p>"No, your Honor." Haggar still had that simpering grin, and Kolivan looked absolutely pissed.</p>
<p>"Then, I turn to the defense, any motions before I dismiss this travesty of the court?" He looked to Keith's lawyer, asking for some hit back to counter sue, which had been on the table before the news of blackmail reached Keith. The man opened his mouth to speak.</p>
<p>The doors of the court were thrown open, and Keith turned to look. Lotor took the front as well as a younger man with long hair and his limo driver walked in. Lotor looked far too happy for the occasion. Keith took notice how his limo driver was intentionally looking away from Haggar and Zarkon. Spying them, he saw that Zarkon looked furious, and Haggar's smile slid off like slime. Lotor paid no mind as chatter rose up in the court room. Judge Kolivan hit his gavel,</p>
<p>"Order, order to the court." He grinned at Lotor. "It's been a while, but why are you disturbing my court, Lotor?" </p>
<p>"Pardon, your Honor, I have important information for the defense." Lotor stalked up to Keith and his lawyer, and whispered, "Call for a short recess, and demand a small little meeting with those two. You're going to love this!"</p>
<p>"You're Honor, a short recess of fifteen minutes, there appears to be information my client needs to proceed." His lawyer was differential to Kolivan, who took to respect far easier than anything else.</p>
<p>"You have ten minutes, Ulaz. The court is in recess." Another gavel hit.</p>
<p>Ulaz jumped up and went to Haggar and Zarkon with Keith. Lotor opened the swinging hip level door, and allowed the two men and himself to come in. Shiro waved at the long hair man.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here, Matt?" he hissed.</p>
<p>"Working," was all Matt said.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" spit Haggar. Lotor grinned from ear to ear.</p>
<p>"You're not the only one who can play dirty, Haggar." Matt opened his laptop, and swung around a list of messages between Haggar, Zarkon and Prorok. Zarkon drew pursed lips, staring fire at Prorok. "Prostitution is harder to prove than bribery and blackmail, witch," Lotor whispered. "You want to play these games? Fine, we'll play. Our little friend here cared enough about his own freedom to keep insurance, and it's amazing how easy it is to hack a cell phone. So, here's the new deal. You back off, or everyone goes down. You want to fuck around; you'll get burned too. Both of you can go to jail, Keith will get off without a penalty, and I'll put the heat on his shareholders not to fire him. I'll buy every share if I have to." He looked at them furiously. "And as a special little gift, while you two rot in jail, I'll buy up your little Empire, and I'll break it into pieces. Your tower will fall, we'll end up on top, and you two can find out how the state penitentiary looks like from the inside. Or, give this game up, and go back to dealing with what you already have." Zarkon looked over at Haggar. Both knew they were on the losing side of this. They had gambled and lost. </p>
<p>"Fine." Haggar nodded and put up her hands. Zarkon shot murder at Prorok, who was still doing his best to look anywhere but at those two. Lotor grinned.</p>
<p>"Excellent. Then we have nothing more to discuss. Just remember, if a word of what my nephew has done gets out, I'll know it was you. Good day to you both." Lotor looked at Keith, who stood slack jawed. Keith went back to his seat, confused but ready to accept the gift. Lotor went with Matt and Prorok to sit beside Shiro, who hadn't heard anything and was still questioning Matt's presence. Before he could ask, Judge Kolivan dismissed the recess.</p>
<p>"Now, if we could end this proceeding before lunch? Defense, any motions to add?"</p>
<p>Keith looked into Ulaz's eyes and shook his head no to the unasked question. He wanted to leave it, and not press any of this further.</p>
<p>"The Defense asks only to dismiss the charges, your Honor."</p>
<p>"Charges are dismissed, this court is adjourned. Good day." Judge Kolivan hit his gavel and walked back into his quarters. Keith smiled. He turned around, looking at Lotor, who just maintained a cocky grin.</p>
<p>Zarkon and Haggar gathered their paperwork and stalked out with as much dignity as they could. When Zarkon passed Prorok, he hissed, "Never speak to me again." Prorok just avoided his gaze, seeming to have every intention of doing just that. </p>
<p>"What the hell was that?" asked Keith. </p>
<p>"Well, I got to thinking. Who had access to not only the limo, but your condo? And who went missing on the job after you got approached by Haggar?" Lotor rubbed the back of his head. "Matt was the one who did the heavy lifting, I just suspected it." Matt smiled, pleased with himself. </p>
<p>"It's really down to the fact this guy," he gestured to Prorok, "wanted to save his own skin." Prorok was avoiding everyone's eyes, wanting to be anywhere else than among this group of people. "That, and a non-encrypted phone."  Shiro got up and hugged Keith over the railing. Keith hugged him back, and looked at both Lotor and Matt.</p>
<p>"Thank you," he said. "Thank you so much. And you," he said, looking at Prorok, "are fucking fired." He held onto Shiro, and just stayed there like that, left floored at how, as much as he still didn't trust people, they were his saving grace at the end of the day. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Shiro and Keith arrived at the condo, once more feeling safe and at home. Shiro drove the Lamborghini, and both laughed when they agreed to just drive themselves where they needed to be. Keith had kept his hand on Shiro's thigh the whole way home, just looking at him.</p>
<p>When they went into the elevator, Keith was on him. Kissing him, holding him close, and Shiro kissing back, both moaning and grabbing as much of each other as they could. They didn't need words, they just needed each other. The fog was lifted, and they had all their future ahead of them. Blind as the groped and felt each other, almost stumbling over a chair as they made their way to the bed. Shiro scooped Keith up into his arms and gentle tossed him onto the covers. He went over to the dresser, taking the length of rope that had been forgotten for weeks. </p>
<p>"Do you think we could go ahead and use this now?" Shiro asked, his eyebrow arching. Keith scrambled to his hands and knees, hunger in his eyes.</p>
<p>"I think you've earned it." Keith bit his lip and made 'fuck me' eyes at Shiro. "Glad I kept practicing those knots, then." He moved into the man he loved, ready to give him everything he had, and everything they both deserved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first finished fic, and I love it to pieces. I was late in getting it up here, and I'm sorry for that, but now I've made good on that now. There is still the epilogue that I'm going to finish, and I'll hopefully be done with that by the end of the week, and I'll get it up here as soon as I can!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>